lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Astra
Your character's description, lore, history or whatever can go up here: * A young mage who picked up magic at an early age, learning to manipulate the weather and a little bit of space itself. She joined up with the guild as a means to support herself and earn money for experiments while getting chances to explore new places. Her strongest skill is her scrying. Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Background (You can just copypaste your background move here): * Dowser - When you have time to concentrate, you may freely make a body of liquid rise. Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) (Table for stat conversion) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Gear * Dowsing rod (reach, passively reveals nearby sources of water, -1 damage, 2 weight) - belt * Feather cloak (control your falls, 2 weight) - worn List any moves granted by Gear: * Universal Moves * Contained here Starting Moves * Fluid Bending ** When you bend an external source of moisture to your will, such as a pool of water, field of snow, thunderstorm, etc, roll+DEX. On a 10+ it does as you command, taking the shape and movement you desire for as long as the source can sustain it and you wish it to. On a 7-9 the effect is short-lived, lasting only a moment. * Murmur ** When you Discern Realities, you can also ask: What do the spirits whisper here? * Rain Dancer ** Wherever you go, the rain will always follow. Whenever you Make Camp, it will rain in the area around you (unless you'd rather it didn't). When you spend at least a short rest in water, rain, or fog, you hold 3-Rain. At any time, you can spend 1-Rain to fill the area within Reach around you with rain or fog, your choice. The rain or fog will only last a minute or so, but it will come even if you are indoors or underground. This rain or fog moves with you for as long as it lasts. * Lightning Spirit ** When you call a lightning spirit, roll+WIS. On a hit, lightning streams to a nearby target of your choice, dealing 1d6 Damage. This damage ignores armor, unless the target is made of something resistant like stone or wood. On a 7-9, you also draw unwelcome attention or the lightning arcs onto a target of the GM's choice. * Bless the Rains ** You wield control over the weather. To exert this power, you can spend Rain to bring about the change you desire. List the weather phenomena you can cause here. Work with the GM to attach an appropriate cost in X amount of Rain to bring about the effect. More Rain can be spent to make it stronger: *** Severe Thunderstorms (3 Rain) *** Hurricane Force Winds (3 Rain) *** Freezing Deadly Blizzard (3 Rain) *** Torrential Rain of Blood (3 Rain) Sex Moves * Cum Bending ** You can manipulate the flow of cum, doubling or halving someone's cum production. Anything greater would require Defying Danger. * Cum Bath ** When you are in a pool of cum, treat it as being in water as well as ignore all debilities. Advanced Moves * Misc. Powers * Story Moves (You get these moves from plot advancements) * Scalding Hot ** You freely boil the waters around you. When you are in water, rain, or fog, enemies who get Close to you take 1d4 damage. ** This move was learned from watching the shamans of a Gnoll tribe during a festival. Category:Characters